Entre frères
by X-Choupi
Summary: Tentative d'un EnvyxEd. Venez voir ce qu'il en est, et dire ce que vous en pensez!


Tentative d'un Envy X Ed. J'ai essayé de garder les perso dans leur caractère originel. Mais je sais pas si j'ai réussi. Lisez et venez me dire ce qu'il en est.

Auteur: Choupinet

Genre: yaoi, lemon, romance

Couple: Envy X Ed

Disclamer: les perso ne m'appartienne malheureusement pas.

Précisions: les pensées sont en italique, et les paroles entre guillemets. M à cause d'un début de viol. Donc, vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas pour tout les âges. ceux qui ne supporterait pas de voir notre fullmetal adoré maltraité, peuvent faire demi-tour maintenant!

Sur ce: Bonne lecture!

* * *

Entre Frères

Il l'avait enlevé. Cependant, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. _C'est pour me venger !_tentait-il de se persuadé. Mais, pour se venger de quoi ?de qui ? _Il m'a volé ma place ! C'est moi qui aurait du être son préféré ! Je vais tous les massacrés ! C'est ça, je vais me venger de cet enfoiré et du nabot par la même occaz' !_

Telles étaient les pensées de l'homoncule. Il voulait se venger. Bien qu'il tente de se persuader par des arguments valables, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait enlevé le fullmetal. Il voulait tuer cet usurpateur. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait juste en face de lui, il hésitait. Pourquoi ?

"Alors Envy ! Pourquoi hésites-tu ? Tu as peur peut-être ?"raillez Ed.

"Tais-toi !"hurla Envy.

Puis, il fonça droit sur l'alchimiste, poing levé. Seulement, il frappa juste à côté. Edward ne su pas pour quoi il était intact. Il voyait juste arriver à coté de lui les poings d'un homoncule en rage, qui hurlait des choses incompréhensibles pour lui.

"Ça aurait du être moi ! Tu entends ! Moi ! Tu m'as prit ma place connard ! J'vais buter ! J'vais buter ! J'vais buter !"

_Pris sa …place…_Edward ne comprenait rien. Qu'avait-il fait pour prendre sa place ? Et puis, de quelle place parlait-il ? Non, décidemment, Edward ne comprenait rien. Il fut ramené à la réalité en voyant Envy reculé, quelque peu chancelant.

"Ça aurait du être moi son fils préféré. Moi."

La voix de l'homoncule n'était plus qu'un murmure. Enfin, Ed comprit. C'était lui le fils préféré de son père, alors que ça aurait du être Envy. Mais, comment se faisait-il que…

"Envy…comment…"

"Tu ne sais rien ?"

"Non."

Ed baissa la tête. Envy eut un léger rire moqueur. Après tout, pourquoi le dégoûté encore un peu ? Ce serait marrant de voir la tête du nabot !

"Viens par là, je vais tout t'expliquer."

Ed suivit Envy jusqu'au lit où il le fit asseoir. Quand à Envy, il prit une chaise. Puis, il commença à réciter des choses sur l père de Ed. Il lui apprit également qu'ils étaient frère. A cette annonce, Edward devint comme fou.

"Non ! C'est faux tu mens !"

"Ce n'est que la stricte vérité."

"Tu mens ! Un fou allié comme toi ne peux être mon frère !"

Sur ce, Ed, courut et sorti de la pièce. Envy le poursuivit, il ne pouvait laisser le fullmetal seul dans cet état dans la planque. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Ed tomba sur les autres homoncules. Ils avaient du mal à contenir l'alchimiste enragé. Il fallut l'arrivé d'Envy pour le maîtriser. Sloth le bloqua par derrière, tandis que Envy et Wrath lui donnaient ensemble un coup dans l'estomac. Sur le coup, fullmetal en eu le souffle coupé, et s'effondra. Envy le récupéra dans ses bras, et le hissa sur ses épaules, puis parti, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

"Que vas-tu faire ?"demanda Lust.

"M'amuser."

Et il disparut dans une pièce qu'il ferma à double tour. Personne ne savait se qu'il préparait. Mais en tout cas, son sourire était un mauvais présage pour l'alchimiste d'Etat.

* * *

Après environ une heure, Ed se réveilla enfin.

"Alors, bien dormi ?"

A cette voix, Ed sursauta. Il reconnu Envy. Ce dernier, approchait de lui lentement, tel un félin. Envy s'assit sur le lit aux côtés d'Edward. Ce dernier, tenta de s'éloigné, mais s'aperçut que ses mains étaient liées. Il commença à paniquer, ce qui n'échappa nullement à l'homoncule.

"Allons, allons petit Ed. N'ais pas peur, je vais juste m'amuser un peu."

Envy, s'approcha un peu plus, et laissa sa main commencer à parcourir un bras. Elle partait de la main, remontait vers l'épaule, puis redescendait.

"Pourquoi moi ?"gémit Ed.

"Mais parce que tu m'as volé ma place. Que me reste-il maintenant ? Hein, que me reste-il ?"

Envy monta sur le lit et commença à gifler Ed. Il écumait de rage. La douleur brûlait les joues d'Edward, qui étaient maintenant en feu. Et il ne put contenir les larmes.

Envy finit par s'arrêter. Il se plaça au-dessus de Ed, ses deux jambes placer de part et d'autre du corp de sa victime. Lentement, il commença à défaire la chemise du fullmetal. Caressant et déposant au passage quelques baiser sur se torse qui se dévoilait peu à peu.

"Envy…a…arrête s'il te plait…Envy", gémissait Ed.

Bien évidemment, son tortionnaire ne l'écoutait pas, et se délectait des gémissements plaintifs de son prisonniers. Le torse à présent nu, Envy se releva et regarda son œuvre. Les larmes de Ed continuaient de couler sur son visage. Content, Envy s'attaqua au pantalon. Les gémissements d'Edward se transformèrent en cris.

"Non Envy arrête ! Je t'en supplie arrête ! Envy ! NON !"

Dans le même temps, ses larmes redoublèrent. Nullement affecté, Envy continua. Le pantalon fut bientôt enlevé, il ne restait que le boxer. Lorsqu'Envy commença à le faire glisser, Ed poussa des cris hystériques. Il commençait à se débattre comme un fou. Envy se dit qu'il faudrait mieux le calmer avant que cela ne dégénère, et que le haricot ne devienne incontrôlable. Il décida donc d'abandonner sa première initiative, et de tenter de calmer le furibond. Il le prit en premier dans ses bras. Bien évidemment, Edward se débattit de plus belle.

"Calme toi allons. Calme toi."

Ed se calma peu à peu. Quand il fut totalement calmé, Envy caressa doucement les cheveux du blond. Puis déposa de léger baiser sur ses cheveux, et descendit peu à peu dans le cou. Il avait désormais comprit qu'il fallait mieux mettre Edward en confiance. Il y alla tout doucement, reprenant peu à peu plus de terrain à chaque fois. Si il brusquait le fullmetal, il ne pourrait en tirer aucun plaisir vu comment celui-ci se débattait. Le mieux était encore de lui faire apprécier ce moment afin qu'il n'oublie jamais. Autrement dit : de le dégoûté de lui-même. Envy se réjouit de son nouveau plan. Il en jubilait d'avance.

Cependant, il se concentrait afin de ne pas aller trop vite avec le blondinet. Envy le faisait frissonner à chaque caresse. Pour le moment, il évitait soigneusement les lèvres du plus jeune. Il ne commença à déposer de léger baiser dessus que lorsqu'il senti Edward décontracté dans ses bras. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre, il se tendit aussitôt, mais en sentant de la douceur dans les gestes de son aîné, il se calma. Edward avait fermé les yeux. Il se sentait bien dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'Envy l'avait recouché, et commençait à délaisser sa bouche, il alla chercher les lèvres d'Envy. Ce dernier, lui fit prendre ses responsabilités en passant sa langue sur les lèvres de l'alchimiste. Edward se tendit en sentant se contact, mais il comprit qu'il devait prendre ses responsabilités, et ouvrit la bouche en signe d'invitation. Envy ne se fit pas prier, et sa langue entra en contact avec celle de Ed. Tandis que sa main glissait de plus en plus bas. Elle s'arrêta en premier sur la hanche du jeune homme, descendit sur la cuisse, et enfin, effleura l'entre jambe. Ed se tendit soudainement et interrompis le baiser brutalement. Envy plaça sa main sur le bas ventre de Ed et attendit que celui-ci se calme en lui murmurant des mots rassurant.

"Chut, calme toi. Tout va bien…"

Edward se décontracta, et Envy fit glisser sa main sur le sexe de l'alchimiste. Si Ed fut surpris du contact, il resta néanmoins calme. Envy en fut ravi, et fut plus entreprenant dans ses baisers et ses caresses. Ed paniqua un peu, mais fut rassuré. Finalement, Envy pu retiré le boxer d'Edward. Ce dernier se retrouva donc nu face à l'homoncule. Le corps nu du fullmetal sous ses yeux, aviva les hormones de l'homoncule. Bientôt, une bosse se forma au niveau de son propre entre jambe.

Lorsqu'Envy reprit ses caresses, Ed frissonna de plus belle. Sa respiration devint plus saccadée quand Envy massa son membre. Ses mains et les muscles de ses bras se contractaient. Ed avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose, mais il ne rencontrait que du vide. Envy, ayant remarqué le manège, lui susurra à l'oreille :

"Si je te libère, tu promets de ne rien tenter pour t'enfuir ?"

"…Oui…je…te le…promet……promis…libère moi..."

La voix de l'alchimiste n'était plus qu'un murmure et Envy dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre. Lorsqu'il fut libéré, Ed s'empressa de nouer ses bras autour du cou de l'homoncule, qui accéléra sa caresse.

"Envy !…aaaaaah…"

Ed resserra sa prise et rejeta la tête en arrière. Envy en profita pour donner des coups de langue dans le cou de Ed. Il finit par se glisser entre les jambes du jeunot. Et tout en continuant sa caresse, il le rassura en l'embrassant. Ed se sentait dans un état second. Lorsqu'Envy commença à descendre et prit son sexe en bouche, Ed s'accrocha aux draps, et gémissait de plus belle. Il ne mit pas longtemps à jouir. Envy avala goulûment la semence de son cadet. Puis remonta prendre ses lèvres. Voulant passer aux choses sérieuses, il se déshabilla rapidement, et se réinstalla confortablement entre les jambes d'Edward.

Envy humecta trois de ses doigts. Puis, étouffant le cri du fullmetal, il en pénétra un dans la seule partie vierge de toute exploration. Il commença alors un mouvement circulaire. Quand Ed fut détendu, il en pénétra un deuxième, et recommença le même mouvement. Des larmes commencèrent à perler des yeux d'Edward. Envy finit par pénétrer le troisième. Quand il fut sur qu'Ed fut prêt, Envy retira ses doigts, et commença lentement à pénétrer Ed de sa virilité. Ed eu mal, mais ne se plaint pas. Néanmoins, il ne put empêcher ses larmes de redoubler. Lorsqu'il fut totalement en lui, Envy garda l'immobilité pendant quelques instants, durant lesquels, il récupéra les larmes d'Edward sur les lèvres. Quand les larmes de Ed furent taries, Envy commença à bouger lentement. Ed se cambra, et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à Envy, en l'appelant. Les deux respirations devinrent saccadées. Envy bougeait de plus en plus vite ; lui aussi se cambra avant de venir souder ses lèvres à celles d'Edward, qui suivit le rythme avec son bassin. Puis, ce fut l'explosion finale, dans un accès de plaisir, Envy se libéra en Ed, et s'écroula sur lui. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles ils reprirent leur respiration. Envy se retira finalement d'Edward et se laissa tomber à ses cotés. L'alchimiste vint se loger dans ses bras.

"Me laisse pas seul…s'il te plait ?"

"D'accord Edward."

Le fullmetal sourit, et s'endormi. Quand à Envy, il éteignit la lampe de chevet, et sourit dans le noir. Il avait réussi sont coup…il avait dépuceler son petit frère. Et, à n'en pas douter, demain, il serait dégoûté de lui-même. _Peut être même, restera-il ?…Ce serait marrant n'empêche, j'ai bien apprécier ce petit moment d'intimité avec lui…On pourrait en connaître d'autres…qui sait ?_

Envy contempla un moment le visage d'Edward un moment, éclairer par les rayons blafards de la lune. Puis, le sommeil finit lui aussi par le gagner.

* * *

Alors, j'l'ai réussi ou pas ? Venez me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une review ! Et dites moi par la même occaz', si sa vaut le coup que je fasse une suite !

Saluuuuut

Choupinet


End file.
